His Voice
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: His voice is what brought her back to reality. ShikaIno


In the midst of finals week and recent ShikaIno awesomeness in both the manga and anime, I was itching to write something. And after countless nights of failure, this finally came about. I hope you enjoy it! (Granted, some things may be a bit off. I don't even know anymore.)

* * *

_His Voice_

**Summary**: His voice is what brought her back to reality. ShikaIno  
**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ is by no means mine.

* * *

She hadn't know what her body had been doing until she heard his, "Oi…Ino! Stop!" It wasn't until _his_ voice reached her ears that she noticed she had been running. Running with all her might as her lips released a, "Sasuke…"

Uchiha Sasuke. The boy she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. They boy who crossed her mind as she had her last few words with her father. The missing link of the Rookie Nine. The Uchiha Sasuke was finally in front of her and yet…

And yet, it wasn't as she had imagined. She thought her heart would be racing. She thought she'd at least shed a single tear upon his reentrance to her life. And yet, none of that was happening. No, instead all she could think of was the idiot behind her who was rushing to "save" her from the the ex-avenger. The idiot, Nara Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru who had been there for her after they had collectively decided to go after Sasuke if needed be. When she had cried her heart out once they had uttered that they had to fight against Sasuke, then that would be the case. And even then, when she had cried she hadn't really been thinking of Sasuke. Not really. At least, that is what she didn't want to believe as Shikamaru held her that evening, letting her pour her heart out to him and only him alone. She had tried to ignore the badgering feeling she had as her little hands clenched onto Shikamaru's shirt, begging him not to fight the Uchiha. Begging him that no matter what, he wasn't going to go up against him. That she wasn't going to leave her side. And despite the fact that she cried and cried, she never once disclaimed that her tears were for Sasuke. She never once told him that all she could think about was the idiot in front of her and his safety.

And now, here she was. In the midst of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. She, Shikamaru and Chouji had been living up to their fathers' names as the second-generation InoShikaCho. Their teamwork had been more spot on than ever. But despite all that, they had also lost more than they bargained for. She and Shikamaru losing the most out of the three. First needing to reseal Asuma and then losing their fathers less than a day later. They had lost too much in such little time, but he had been there for her. He shared the same pain she had. They had lost the same things.

True, Chouji had also lost Asuma but he hadn't lost Chouza. He hadn't lost the one person, the one hero, who had tucked him into bed each night has a little kid. He hadn't lost his mentor. He hadn't lost his number one fan. He hadn't lost his father.

She and Shikamaru had though.

And while they hadn't been able to properly express their grief, and even though they had immediately had to become collected and jump back into the battlefield, she knew she and Shikamaru were linked now more than ever.

"He's our enemy!" Shikamaru's booming voice reached her ears as he raced towards her with Chouji not far behind was his, "Ino…you shouldn't get close to him!" But as she turned around, and she felt him come nearer to her, she understood. She understood why she had run towards Sasuke.

It wasn't that she was in love with the guy. At least, not anymore. But really, was it ever love what she had held for the Sharingan user? Something told her it probably wasn't. But now, what she felt as she saw the pineapple-shaped haired Nara run towards her, she knew that was love.

Because she hadn't rushed toward Sasuke to profess her undying love towards him. She hadn't run towards him to throw herself onto his back as she had done long ago during her genin days. No, she did it to protect _him_. She did it because she didn't want to lose him.

She didn't want to lose Shikamaru.

And so she had ran towards Sasuke, not knowing how and when, just with the intent of protecting Shikamaru from the Uchiha and whatever trick he had up his sleeve. Because how many times had Shikmaru protected her? How many times had he sworn he would do anything to keep her safe? How many time had he sworn that if anything happened to her, he would take revenge without a split second of a thought? And she had the power; she had taken over Obito's body twice now, hadn't she?

That's why she ran. That's why as the rest of Sasuke's reunion with the Rookie Nine transpired, she couldn't help but look at the furrow brows in the Nara's face. She couldn't help but remember how much he disliked the Uchiha. She couldn't help but tease him, "Isn't this nostalgic?" And as she turned and uttered, "…Shikamaru?" with a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye, she tried to get his attention. She tried to tell him, to reassure him, that it would be alright and they wouldn't lose each other in the midst of the battlefield.

Because she knew that that was the reason he had rushed to her when she had taken her few steps towards Sasuke. He didn't want to lose her. Not physically, not emotionally. Just as she hadn't wanted to lose him.

And in the midst of their outstanding teamwork, between all the jutsu partners touching that came along with it, she held her gaze on him a little longer than normal. And she smiled that Yamanaka smile of hers intended just for him, his brows furrowing in confusion. The action causing her to giggle as she took a deep breath before sharing her thoughts with him. "Nara Shikamaru, we are not losing each other. I love you, _troublesome_. And so help me if you die on me." And she noticed his eyes widen in slight surprise at her declaration, but with his signature Shikamaru smirk following suit and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Because they would make it out of this war alive. And years later they would continue to love each other 'til the end of their times, with Ino telling everyone and anyone who would listen how they had declared their love for one another just after Shikmaru had been raging with jealousy towards the return of the Uchiha and Shikamaru interjecting with a "Troublesome woman" here and there, but with an unwavering smirk on his lips.


End file.
